Volcano Apocalypse
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Many earthquakes has accrued and an volcano burst out from the geyser place in Station Square. Will Our heroes stop the lava from destroying half the city? All characters belongs to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1: The Eruption

Sonic and his friends Amy and Tails are taking a walk at the grass hills near the mountains up to the cliffs one noon, not for an chaos emerald. Right now, Amy has becomed Sonic's girlfriend.  
>"Ha, the city looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Sonic asked his friends.<br>"Yeah Sonic, It does, I love our city" Tails said. They continue their walk but for an sudden, the ground starts to shake. Seems like a earthquake occurring. Then the earthquake stopped and Sonic, Amy and Tails had shocked expressions.  
>"Jesus, I've never felt an earthquake before here" Tails said surprised.<br>"Yeah, Are you all okay?" Amy asked Sonic and Tails; they nodded.  
>"Can anyone tell what the hell is going on?!" Sonic yelled angrily.<p>

At the same time at the Seismic Activity center, the seismograph checked the strength of the earthquake and it was type VI and it decreases to normal for now.  
>"I hope no aftershock will accrue" an geologist said worried.<p>

Sonic, Amy and Tails was walking their way home down the grass hills and Amy held Sonic's hand. Tails knew something will happen between them someday but didn't say anything about it. Just then, a human girl about 7 years old came running, she lived nearby the cliffs at the grass hills; she had tears in her eyes.  
>"Sonic! I need your help! Lots of boulders has crumbled down to our house and mom and dad are trapped inside.<br>"Me and my friends will help them out. By the way, what's your name?" Sonic pats the girls shoulder and ask her name.  
>"Tara, and let's go" Tara said as they ran to her house, the boulders was blocking the doors and the window's on the lower floor. Her father and mother was at a window which is blocked. The boulders looked so heavy. Amy is about to take out her hammer but Sonic stops her.<br>"No Ames, crushing those boulders will cause the remains to destory the house" Sonic told Amy.  
>"Okay Sonikku"<br>Sonic then spindashes into the ground and dug a tunnel for Taras parents to come out. Once they came out, they thanked Sonic.  
>"Thanks for getting us out" Taras father thanks Sonic and so did Taras mother.<br>"No problem, What would the world be without me" Sonic said and thumbs up.  
>"Who knows, We'll call for the construction worker so they can move the boulders away later" Taras mother said. Sonic, Tails and Amy then heads their way home. It was night when they came home. After the dinner, they go to sleep, Tails slept in his room, and on a desk he had a picture of him and Cosmo kissing. In Sonic's room, Amy was sleeping with Sonic, resting her head on his chest.<p>

At Club Rouge at the top floor, Rouge was bathing in her tub, her body was covered in bubbles while her bare feet, hands and head sticked out. She was talking with Knuckles on the phone.  
>"So Knuckie, any plans for tomorrow?" Rouge asked in a seductive manner.<br>"No Rouge. I'm busy" Knuckles said on the phone, annoyed. Rouge snickers.  
>"Oh you're so funny when you are angry" Rouge said with an smirk. But Knuckles called off.<br>"Hmph, I wish he could be gentle with me sometimes" Rouge sighs and gets up from the tub, drying herself and took on a robe.  
>She walks to her bedroom and turned on the radio to listen to music; this time flamenco music.<br>"Hope there's some interesting today" Rouge said, resting her head on the pillow.

At 10:20 at night, an other earthquake occurred, this one more powerful. At Seismic Activity center, the seismograph showed strength VII. Amy and Sonic woke up from their bed and everything shaked in the house. Amy then spots her beautiful white rose Sonic gave her long ago and it almost fell to the floor with the vase. But she grabs it in time. They then heard Tails scream.  
>"SONIC! AMY! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Tails screamed. Sonic and Amy ran down the stairs and some of their pictures and decorations fell down to the floor. They hide underneath a table and the shaking stopped. Sonic then gets suspicious over what happened.<br>"I don't know what's going on but these earthquakes got to stop! Get dressed, we got to get to safety" said Sonic.

10:39 pm

Once they got dressed, they walked and sees how much damage the earthquake has caused, it was not very much but all power went out in the city. On the way, they meet Rouge.  
>"Hey guys, does any of you know what's going on here?" Sonic asked them; Rouge shook her heads 'no'.<br>"No, except for these earthquakes Big Blue. My home was wrecked by it" Rouge said and crossed her arms, she was angry that her club was nearly destroyed.  
>"I hope it's due to some energy source in the earth" Tails said. They continue to walk and came to the geyser place (I know there's no geysers near Station Square, but whatever). But to their shock, the geysers spewed out powerful steam and the ground shakes again.<br>The ground stopped shake and now the steam is replaced by smoke from the largest geyser. The cars driving nearby loses control and people where screaming in panic. Sonic and the gang then saw a family in a car crashing into one of the smaller geysers.  
>"We got to help them, Rouge, Tails! Stop all traffic from the geysers and me and Amy helps the family from the smaller geyser" Sonic gave them orders and ran with Amy to the smaller geyser.<br>"Copy that!" Rouge said and runs with Tails to stop the traffic. Sonic and Amy got to the car and opens the door.  
>"Everyone okay in there?" Sonic asked them. They nods and gets out from the car, Amy pulled the car from the geyser with her strength then gasps when she sees fire coming from the geyser. She looked in front of the car and it has melted and the tires as well.<br>"Get out of here! Something is making the geyser spewing fire!" Amy warned the family. They ran away as Sonic saw the fire as well.  
>"What the heck is that? It seems like it's turning into a..." Sonic didn't finish his sentence and saw how the geyser exploded.<br>"AMY LOOK OUT!" Sonic screamed and pushes Amy to the street. They both saw how the smoke pillar billowing much faster in the biggest geyser.  
>"I think the geyser is turning into a volcano! It is this who caused the earthquakes" Amy gasped. Sonic looked at her and was shocked.<br>"But geysers does not turn into volcanoes!" Sonic said a bit loud since every minute a 'boom' was heard.  
>"But this one does!" Amy screamed due to the booming sound goes louder. Then some flames and lava bombs appeared from the geyser, now a volcano crater. Amy then sees a lava bomb crashing into a store, making it burst into flames.<p>

Rouge and Tails saw how the people loses control of their vehicles and nearly crashed into eachother. The police were trying to stop the traffic from going to the geyser volcano.  
>"We got to help them Tails, follow me!" Rouge dove down in the air and stops a buss with people inside. She gets to the doors and warned them and the chauffeur.<br>"Get out of here, it's not safe here!" Rouge showed her G.U.N brick and acted like a cop.  
>"Oh right! Okay then!" the chauffeur said and turned the bus on the other way. Tails landed next to Rouge.<br>"What do we do now Rouge? Cosmo is probably worried about me now!" Tails said to Rouge.  
>"Don't worry Miles, She know's you're alright" Rouge rubs his cheek like a caring mother. They looked at the smoke pillar from where the new volcano is erupting.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

**Last time on the story, a volcano has erupted where the geysers has been and now threatening to destroy the city. What will Sonic and his friends do?**

Sonic and Amy is helping some people near the erupting volcano. By far, only smoke and fire is coming from the crater and no lava bombs are coming now. Amy then sees a human girl looking for her parents. She ran over to her.  
>"Were are your parents?" Amy asked the girl.<br>"They are not here, I want to go to mommy and daddy" the girl whimpered. Amy lifts up the girl.  
>"I'll take you to a safe place, hang on" Amy said and ran with normal speed. Sonic was helping others while Amy searches for the<br>girl's parents. Then the girl sees her parents and siblings.  
>"There they are" The girl points at them; Amy saw them too and ran to them, she hand over the girl to them.<br>"Thanks for saving our kid" the girl's father said.  
>"No worries, but get out of her before..." Amy said but didn't finish her sentence when the ground shaked. Sonic noticed it too and they all got shocked when a explosion burst from the geyser volcano. The shock waves from the explosions made several windows burst and pieces of glass fell to the ground but no one got hit by them. But in now they see the geyser volcano raised about 4 meters into the air by the pressure. Now it comes more fire and even boiling lava from the crater.<br>"Oh my god!" Amy gasped. From the crater a flow of lava ran out and melted the fence around it. It comes out on the street.  
>"AMY LOOK OUT!" Sonic sees a lava bomb about to land on her, but he manages to push her in the way and it misses them both. Suddenly a burning piece of the bomb landed on Sonic's right leg.<br>"ARGH! Amy my leg is burning!" Sonic screamed in pain, Amy ripped off the white brim on her dress and extinguish the fire on his leg.  
>"There, now we must warn the others!" Amy said, still pressing on the burn wound. Sonic groans in pain but calms down.<br>"Yes but I can't run very well with my leg, but I can try" Sonic said. Amy carries him bridal style and to her shock, the lava flow was near them, but Amy jumped up to a building with bravery with her hero in her arms.  
>"We need a plan to stop the flow from destroying our city Ames" Sonic said as Amy puts him down. Tails and Rouge came to them.<br>"I got an plan Sonic and Amy, it seems we have two things to do, get Knuckles so he can decrease the flow from growing and uhh, we have no other choice but making a deal with Eggman" Tails tells them his plan.  
>"Are you nuts! We can't make a deal with Dr Eggman, he's our enemy!" Sonic complained.<br>"Or...we let our city being destroyed, I'll tell him if the city is covered with lava, no egg land" Tails replied sarcastically. Sonic sighs in defeat and shakes Sonic's hand.  
>"Okay Tails, but be careful, Rouge...call Knuckles" Sonic gave them orders.<br>"It will be with pleasure Big Blue. I love Knuckles anyway" Rouge said, using her nickname to Sonic. They both flies away.  
>"Ames, let's save the rest of the people near the volcano" Sonic said.<br>"Okay Sonikku, let's go" She said and jumps down the building to save a few people with Sonic.

At Angel Island, Knuckles was eating grapes near the Master Emerald. Suddenly his Communicator called.  
>"Yes, Ah you" Knuckles sighs when he saw it was Rouge.<br>"Knuckles, We need your help, a geyser in Station Square is quite flambé" Rouge said, showing the erupting geyser now a volcano.  
>"Sheesh, you're right, I'm coming!" Knuckles said, calls off and took his extreme gear board and heads toward Station Square. When he arrived, he saw a smoke pillar rising from where the geysers has been. He came at full speed at the place and saw the lava flow.<br>"Glad you came Knuckles" Sonic said and bro-fists with him.  
>"Yup, I'll dig a trench to slow down the flow heading towards us" Knuckles said, spinning his arms around and dug into the road, he made a trench about wide as the road and about 5 meters deep, he jumped out of it and the lava ran down into it.<br>"It won't hold for long" Amy saw the lava in the trench rising. "I know, I must press this boulder into the crater to make sure no lava comes up when we wait for more help" Knuckles said, spotting a large boulder near the volcano. He lifts it up and presses it into the crater. The pressure was no match for him and the lava flow became smaller at the crater.  
>"Thew, that would by some time" Knuckles wipes his forehead due to the heat. He then saw his shoes was cooking.<br>"WHOA! My feets are on fire!" Knuckles screamed, ran to a nearby waterhole and cools off his shoes.  
>"Oh boy, but never mind, I wonder how Tails and Rouge is doing with Eggman" Sonic said.<p>

(Eggman's base)

"You want me to help you stop a volcano?!" Eggman asked Tails.  
>"If you don't help me and Station Square, there will be no Egg-land!" Tails shouted at him sternly. Eggman grumbles, turned around and thinks for a moment and then got an idea.<br>"Okay then Tails, I'll make the deal with you" Eggman sighs in defeat and shakes hand with Tails  
>"Deal, the plan is to reverse the eruption somehow, so the eruption will stop and it will go back being a geyser" Tails explains his plan, writing up a blueprint. It was a cannon driven by chaos emerald energy that they are working on.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's out

Rouge flies back to Station Square borrowing Tornado while Tails and Dr Eggman is working on the device to stop the eruption. She saw that Sonic, Amy and Knuckles is working on stopping the flow from the crater, still flowing down the street. Rouge landed the plane on a rooftop and flies down to the gang.  
>"How's it going lads?" Rouge asked them.<br>"I just stopped the fire and those bombs from coming up, but the boulder might not hold for long" Knuckles said. He then dug another trench for the lava flow. Sonic then sees the boulder in the crater shaking.  
>"Uh Knuckles, the boulder is moving!" Sonic cried out and Knuckles came up from the trench. He also saw the boulder shaking.<br>"Alright, I'll take care of it, You Sonic and Amy help the civilians from the volcano and you Rouge, help me with the boulder" Knuckles said.  
>"Okay Knuckie, I'll help you" Rouge follows him. Sonic and Amy rushes to save other civilians and then some firetrucks came to extinguish the fire around the place, ignoring the danger nearby. Knuckles used all strength he had to push the boulder down the crater, but he was sweating as hell and his shoes was even melting, he grunts and groans in pain.<br>"ROUGE! GET ME SOME WATER!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge saw a nearby firetruck and took the hose to spray water on Knuckles. The water cooled him down and his shoes stopped melting.  
>"Thanks Rouge! Now I can take it much longer!" Knuckles cried out as he keeps pressing the boulder, smoke and fire managed to spew from the edges but no lava comes through, but the pressure gets bigger and bigger. Rouge keep spraying on him. Sonic and Amy was helping some children from some burning houses.<br>"Thanks Sonic and Amy" the children cheered on them and hugs him and Amy.  
>"No worries but get out of here before you get hurt" Sonic tells them. They ran off to find their parents. Amy then threw her hammer like Thor at a water tower to leak on the lava, it hardens it a bit to a crust.<br>"Good job Ames, but eh, we got to get back to Knuckles and Rouge" Sonic suggested and ran to the volcano with Amy, but now the burn injury on his leg was getting worser.  
>"ARGH!" Sonic grabs his leg and Amy gasps at this.<br>"Sonic! You can't run with that leg, you need to take it slowy" Amy said with worry.  
>"Oh yes of course, but it will be infected if I don't get help too"<br>"I'll get help!" Amy said and places him carefully on the safest part of the street. She spots a ambulance nearby and runs to it.  
>"DOCTORS! I need help! Sonic is injured!" Amy cried out. The doctors was helping a citizen who got injured by rumble after a house burst into flames by a lava bomb.<br>"What? Alright we're comingn" one of the doctors said. They gets to Sonic and lifts him on a stretcher.  
>"You'll be fine Sonikku, I promise I'll be a good hero" Amy said, caressing his cheek.<br>"I know Ames, you can do this!" Sonic thumbs up. He got his leg bandaged by the doctors.  
>"Thanks Sonikku, You're my hero too" Amy hugs him and they share a kiss together. After that, The ambulance leaves with Amy standing on the street, with tears in her eyes.<br>"I won't give up on you Sonikku" Amy said to herself and runs back to Knuckles and Rouge.

At midtown Station Square, Shadow the black hedgehog is watching the smoke pillar from the volcano.  
>"I'll help them even if it cost the life of me, I keep my promise on you Maria" Shadow said to himself and ran towards the location to where the volcano is erupting. But he suddenly stops when he passes a television store.<br>_"Latest news, Sonic the Hedgehog, our city's hero, is injured during the attempt to stop the eruption and by far his comrades is trying to slow down the flow, firefighters and ambulances are desperately trying to help people and stopping fire to spread out in the city, who can help us when Sonic is out?"_ the reporter on the TV announced. Shadow was surprised but became serious.  
>"Shit, I suppose I need to see Sonic as my brother during these situations" Shadow said and continues to run.<p>

At the volcano, Knuckles started to get tired due to the pressure underneath."Rouge! Amy! I can't hold out much longer! I'm cooking!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge then sprayed water at his feets with the hose.  
>"Come on Knuckles!" Rouge begged.<p>

**Will Shadow help them in time before Knuckles can't hold on any longer?**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow to the rescue

**For those who wonder about Cyo, He won't appear in the story!**

Shadow is closing in to the volcanic disaster in the city and sees the crusted lava flow. He ran to Amy and Rouge who was borrowing a hose from a firetruck to cool down Knuckles.  
>"Amy, When the hell did this volcano burst up?" Shadow asked Amy.<br>"It all started with the earthquakes and then the largest geysers turned into this" Amy tells him. Shadow understood what she talked about.  
>"Okay, By far I got only one Chaos Emerald to teleport anyone to safety" Shadow said and took out an the blue one. He then sees that Knuckles started to lose his balance and the boulder rumbles. It sounded like something big had growled. Knuckles tried to push the boulder but it ejected from the crater and took Knuckles with him. Rouge and Amy gasped when both Knuckles and the large boulder was far up in the sky. Knuckles on the boulder was to tired to move due to using all his strength to push the boulder.<br>"I'll get him down!" Shadow took out his chaos emerald from his quills and held it in front of him.  
>"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and teleported to the boulder, it was about to crash land, but Shadow managed to save Knuckles in time, he landed safety on his feet while the boulder cracks into pieces at a market-place.<br>"Thew, that was close, thanks Shadow" Knuckles tries to get up but collapsed. Rouge ran up to him and held him close.  
>"Knuckie? Are you okay?" Rouge asked Knuckles with tears in her eyes.<br>"Yes, but I'm exhausted and my shoes are ruined" Knuckles groaned. His shoes was almost completely melted, but his skin had no serious burns on. He placed his hand on her cheek.  
>"No time for romantic moments, the volcano had made another flow!" Shadow said and points at the smoke and lava coming out from the crater.<br>"Let's go Shadow, Rouge, fix Knuckles' feets" Amy said.  
>"Okay, come on Amy!" Shadow ran towards the new flow along with Amy. Rouge wrapped Knuckles' feet with bandage she had.<br>"Calm down Knuckles, you'll be good as new" Rouge said while fixing him up.  
>"I am, Rouge, and I swear I'll allow you on my island once it's over" Knuckles said, frowning.<p>

At the Hospital, Sonic was having private room away from paparazzi fans. His leg is wrapped in bandage and he saw that Shadow and Amy is doing their best to stop the new lava flow pouring down the street. His eyes widens when he sees that Knuckles was very exhausted after all pushing on the boulder.  
>"Ah man, hang in there guys. Tails hurry up before the whole city is destroyed" Sonic said with worry.<p>

With Eggman and Tails, they were almost finished with the machine.  
>"Tails, I need the yellow chaos emerald" Eggman held out his hand, Tails picked it out from one of his pocket (he wears a jacket here).<br>"Here, you might have the rest...later" Tails said, a bit irony in his words. He gives Eggman the emerald and places it into the cannon.

"Breaking news, the second lava flow has now running down the street and now four of our city's heroes are there trying to stop the second flow, the first one however is crusted by a water tower" The reporter said on TV, near the burning street. Knuckles tears down some stores to slow down the flow with his remaining strength. The firetrucks has moved back from the flow. Just then a lava bomb hits an apartment and causes the top of the building to crack. Shadow's eyes went wide open when he saw a child running out from the building, not knowing that debris will collapse on him.. Shadow rushes to him and grabs him. He managed to save the child in time, but couldn't save himself from many tons concrete and steel beams falling on him. The child ran away to find his parents.  
>"SHADOW!" Amy screamed, seeing the ultimate life form being crushed. She ran to the debris and digs him out of there, She gasp when she saw that he got many bruises and pieces of glass cut many sores on him. He groaned in pain, even for a mighty hedgehog like him.<br>"Amy, help me" Shadow groaned and tries to get up, but grunts when he feels a pain at his sides.  
>"Shadow!" Amy helped him up and to her shock he coughed up blood. He collapsed into her arms.<br>"Use the chaos healing on me" Shadow wipes the blood from his face and takes out a chaos emerald from his quill. He was to weak to do it himself so he gave it to Amy. The emerald glowed as Amy held it close to him. It healed his wounds and he gets up.  
>"Thanks Amy" Shadow said and gave Amy a friendly hug.<br>"No worries Shadow, but I wonder if we can block this lava flow somehow" Amy said. She sees that the lava is now engulfing the street and Rouge threw an grenade at the street to make a trench and Knuckles made one too. But when Rouge checked for another grenade, she became worried.  
>"That's a bad news gang, I'm out of grenades" Rouge tells them. Knuckles came up from the trench before the lava ran into it.<br>**  
>What will they do now? Will Eggman and Tails make it before the lava destroys half the city?<strong>


End file.
